deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Colosseum
Will you be able to find the power? Lunar Colosseum is an event that was held from October 15 - November 7, 2013. It is the direct sequel to the event Fullmoon Party - Gravity Line. Rule Story How to play Area Bosses After defeating the area 50 bosses, the location changes. Jenas Battlefield -> Luluna Way Xitheo Extensive Forest -> Restoration City of Rosalia Angelica Fort -> Imperial Arch of Estrella Raid Bosses * Personific Rampart Grafiger * Invulnerable Rampart Grafiger * Platinum Kujata About Titles Growing Materials * You have to maximize your material level and hold certain titles to get additional strength. * You can only level up 1 Lv per day. * Material is untradeable/ungiftable private material. * You have to attack and win in the Duel Zone to receive rewards. How to use Decoration How to obtain Decoration 10/25 Limited Opening Starts 10/25 New Raid Boss Appears Mission Mission Description * Missions will reset everyday. * You cannot take over your unfinished mission to the next day. * Rewards are the following: - Proceed Quest -> 30% Life Elixir - Go to Duel Zone -> 500YELL Pt - Win x3 in Duel Zone -> Private Battle Elixir x1 - Find Raid Boss -> Kujata x1 - Send Assist Request -> 500Gil - All Clear -> Mysterious DEF Material level up, Gold Decoration x1, Private Battle Elixir x1, Private Life Elixir x1. Tips Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Lunar Battle CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Event * Heroic Holy Water will change to Private Battle Elixir when the event is over. Item Detail Card Pack Item Detail Material Satan Material Detail Reward Decoration Area Area boss kill Jenas Battlefield -> Luluna Way Xitheo Extensive Forest -> Restoration City of Rosalia Angelica Fort -> Imperial Arch of Estrella Decoration Decoration Card Reward You can accumulate Bond Pt & obtain card by giving Gold/Silver Decoration to the Class President. * You can receive up to 4 of Twin Evil Deities Narvi & Nervi, Secret Adjutant Gerda, Witch-hunt General Matthew. * You can receive Secret Head Knight Stanislav SR up to 2 times by giving Decorations and accumulating Decoration Pt. However, you have to maxed out all three characters in order to give Decorations. Next Event Pt Reward Ranking Point Individual Event Pt Ranking Reward Daily Ranking Reward Top Event Pt rankers get the following rewards every day! Guild Event Pt Ranking Reward * Only members who contributed 10000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #1-10. * Only members who contributed 5000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #11-500. * Only members who contributed 1000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #501-10000. Raid Max Damage Ranking Reward Defeated Raid Boss Ranking Reward Chain Title Individual Title Reward You will receive the reward corresponding to your title at the end of the Event. Title Holding Reward * You will get reward according to the title you hold at 5am(ET). Victory Reward You will receive the reward when you achieve the corresponding number of wins. Initial Rank Up Reward You will receive the reward when you first gain the corresponding title. Category:Event